Normally-off computing can reduce consumption of power in a standby state, utilizing a nonvolatile memory and power gating. As the nonvolatile memory, an MRAM (magnetoresistive random access memory) free from leak paths in the standby state is used.
In general, according to one embodiment, a semiconductor device includes a first transistor of a first conductivity type, and a first logical circuit. The first transistor of the first conductivity type is connected between a first node to which a power supply voltage is applied, and a second node. The first transistor is turned on in the initial stage of an active cycle, and is turned off by applying the power supply voltage to the second node. The first logical circuit is driven by the power supply voltage applied to the second node. The first logical circuit outputs a voltage which is lower than the power supply voltage in the active cycle based on an input signal supplied thereto.
Since MRAMs are normally-off devices and hence have no leak paths in a standby state, they exhibit low consumption of power. However, peripheral circuits of the MRAM have leak paths, and hence there is a demand for suppressing power consumption in the standby state.
Embodiments will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.